Forum:2013-04-24 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Don't worry, folks. Something in the Red Cathedral will take care of Tweedle. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:41, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Come on. Zeetha's warrior trainign has not been for nothing. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 11:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Eiher Tweedle is much smarter than he has acted or he's really, really dumb. Kidnapping the Heterodyne deep in her own stronghold strikes me as a bad idea. And Tweedle only has a headband, not a hat. AndyAB99 (talk) 12:39, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I guess no one--not Krosp, Tarvek or Agatha herself--expected him to do something so stupid so quickly. He better have one hell of a good plan. Lady Blanc (talk) 14:14, April 24, 2013 (UTC) This makes me wonder what relationship the Abbess and Tweedle have, and how the Curate fits in, and what kind of planning they have made. Also, will the Cathedral systems respond to Agatha or to the Abbess? --Gsulli7369 (talk) 15:27, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea what's going to happen (other than Friday's page ending with an even worse cliffhanger than today's), but a recipe for complications galore has been suggested by others on the LiveJournal Girl Genius sites: Tweedle removes Agatha's locket. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:26, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : That was the first thing that I thought of; does he know the locket's purpose? If he takes it off through ignorance or through a desire to liberate Lucrezia, Bad Things will happen. I doubt that the Castle or the Cathedral will notice the change of personalities. johnwillo (talk) 17:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Der Kestle HAS noticed and knows Lucrezias voice. Der Kestle does not like Lucrezia, to say the least. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:34, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : Maybe he is just taking her to get that cake she wanted? . Why is it everyone she thinks is a possible ally turns out to be a rotter? Agathahetrodyne (talk) 18:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Well. Agatha is hungry enough to eat snails. And Tweedle has put his had over her mouth. I wonder what happens next?? Hmm.??? 20:35, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'll give you long odds that Agatha will start the counteraction with one of her . -- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:21, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, now I'm scared. The fact that Tweedle would do something like kidnap the Heterodyne, in the middle of her stronghold, means that he's even more dangerous than we thought. What is he thinking? That the cathedral is a "safe zone" because the Castle cant control it? That Agatha is weak, defenseless? That he will have support from some other party? That he can take whatever they might throw at him? How Dare He!!!!! PS didn't the Abbess get locked up or something after she tried to have Agatha confined? PPS, nice thought- bite him, Agatha! :) HeterodyneGirl (talk) 20:41, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed , but we do not know where she has been incarcerated, other than in the catacombs. What Tweedle's behavior says to me is that he is so confident in the arrangements he and his supporters have made that he is merely adopting their plans to the existing condtiions. Such flexibility and courage have long been required of royalty. I am also convinced that the creatures in the Red Cathedral will take charge once Agatha is in real trouble. Their loyalty will be with the descendent of the Heterodyne who mastered them, not a member of House Sturmvoraus.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:21, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : Tweedle is a von Blitzengaard. Tarvek is related to the House Valois through his mother, which implies Tweedle is on his mothers side of the family who seem to have connections to the Mongfish. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:40, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Given that Tweedle is in the line of inheritance for the Throne of the Storm King, I decided that he must be part of House Sturmvoraus.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:12, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Because Tweedle is in the line of inheritance for the Throne of the Storm King, he must be related to Tarvek's mother. If it were the Sturmvoraus part that mattered, Tarvek's father would have been the heir. PersephoneKore (talk) 03:43, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Okay, thanks for setting me straight then. But that would mean the Creatures of the Cathedral, whatever their specific nature, would be even less likely to help out Tweedle during his moment of dire need. I expect to see that moment shortly. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Incidentally, when did we see Moloch the last time? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:17, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :A quick dip in the archives suggests that it was way back , right after he pronounced to Vanamonde that Castle Heterodyne woiuld be far more potent after it powered up than it had ever been before. I don't suppose that we should be surprised, given how much he hates DK along with fighting in general.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) : That type of question is one reason for the Chronology. The last time he is recorded is on the first page of the current volume, during the . !!!!